1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to methods and systems for controlling the environment inside an electronics enclosure; and more specifically related to a method and system for preventing condensation on electronic equipment within an enclosed cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment is used for diverse applications in many fields. This equipment must often be installed in environments in which the air temperature or humidity are outside the recommended operating parameters for the equipment. In such cases, it is commonly known to install the equipment in a protective enclosure. The temperature inside the enclosure is controlled to maintain the proper operating environment for the equipment. Depending on the environment outside the enclosure, opening the enclosure can cause moisture to condense on the equipment inside the enclosure. This condensation could damage the equipment and cause it to malfunction. Therefore, it is desirable to regulate the environment within the enclosure to minimize the risk of condensation on the equipment when a user accesses the enclosure.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved systems and methods for regulating the environment within an enclosure so that a user can gain access to the equipment while reducing the risk of condensation forming on the equipment when the enclosure is opened.